Time after Time
by wise-imagination
Summary: Though time past by, I still return to your side. Hagi x Saya


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blood+. If I do own it, there will be no fighting and restless miserable beats running around. Tsk…tsk…tsk…because Hagi will most probably busy trying to woo Saya.

**Pairing**: Hagi x Saya

**Author's note**: I would like to apologize for my spelling and grammar errors. I know there's lots of it, I had tried my best to fix it by checking all over again (it's like…hm…100 times?). This is just a short fic, (I know, I know) so don't be upset okay. Aww, cheer up you guys. At least I update something, right?

* * *

**-Time after Time-**

_We will meet again_

The last time I saw you, you were fighting, side by side with me, with your small fingers gripping the katana tightly. Blood was everywhere, bodies scattered around and yet you were standing, thrusting your sword harshly and slashing the flesh open, humans and demons alike. You did fell the fear, though people called you merciless beast, you shuddered beneath its shadow but that doesn't stop you from fighting.

Not when my words printed firmly in your mind and soul.

_Fight, Saya__…_

In order to secure other's happiness, you sacrificed yours until your own happiness had become just a childish dream, a fairytale. A ruthless price to pay, I know, that sometimes you wondered, will it have an end? It is a long journey, Saya, but I can assure you, it will have an end somehow. Everything will have an end except for love. Love is endless.

_I love you, Saya__…_

When I was wandering all around the world alone without a companion, from the big cities with many people around to small damp and dark streets between houses, I can't help but to question myself, will I stop loving you? You are in the other of the world when I'm here somewhere faraway, playing your favourite song with my cello, thinking about you. It was only your calm heart beatings that reminding me that you are alive, that you never leave me, not even in your deep dreamless sleep.

_Under the stars while walking down the streets, only your __presence in my mind telling me that you are__ alive__…_

The next thirty years, I found myself walking in the small town, return back to your place of beginning. Okinawa. Nothing much changes here; Kai is still working on your father's shop along with David's son and your now adult nieces. They do look the same as you and your sister, Diva, with just a hint of Riku resemblance. By only this thought, I smiled. At least, the two of them are happy, growing up in a blissful environment.

_I am waiting for you these whole years…_

I was surprised, however, when I saw you came out from the bar and restaurant. You look the same as ever, the same 16 years old high school student Saya. You smiled brightly at your nieces, telling them to help Kai making lunch.

_I can only lend her my shoulders…_

Again I smiled and turn my back at you, beginning to walk at the other direction to start another journey. This is enough for me, seeing you happy and safe are enough for me.

_I'__m sorry, Saya, this will be__ the first time I will disobey your command as your chevalier…_

I still persistent to walk away, continue my walk pace, even though I heard it clearly…

"Hagi"

…you called my name.

I just hope in the future, where time seperated us apart, you will never forget me.

Because maybe when the next time comes, I won't be here again.

_You don't have to fight anymore, Saya…_

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

I actually tried to write something more, you know, cheerful and happy with this pairing but somehow I end up writing sad and sappy stories, _everytime_ (Wahh…sob, sob). Really, I'm actually a very merry cheery person, so why! Why did I wrote this kind of stories and post them?! I'm a traitor towards my merry cheery world! No!!!

Why did I post them?!

Oh, yeah, something called reviews…-hope you get it, if not…(points down)-

**Please review**…! (hehe, since I have 2 months of free school -oh imagine the free time- , and no, I'm not being kicked out school for any reason cause it is something we call end year school holidays in Malaysia)


End file.
